TSFS episode 5 - The guardian of the North and the earth !
by PrincessNona
Summary: To celebrate the 600th anniversary of Mouseford Academy , the headmaster and the teachers had chosen the theater of the famouse Romeo and Juliet of William Shakespeare ! The Thea Sisters and Dina hope that one of them will be Juliet... but the celebration of the 600th anniversary also announces the birth of a new ally , the guardian of the north and the earth , Cardinal Norden !
1. Happy birthday , Mouseford !

A morning , the Thea Sisters have lunch in the cafeteria .

Pamela : Mmmmh ! Pancakes ! It's been a long time what i've not eat !

Colette : But Pam...Will you really going to eat...these 30 pancakes ?!

Pamela : Yeah ! Something to fill the stomach before starting the day ! Problem ?

Colette : Hum...No !

Pamela : So let's attack !

Pamela savagely devours her breakfast , sprinkling crumbs on pancakes on Colette's head .

Colette : Eat quietly , Pam ! You put the crumbs all over my hair !

PauliNickVio : Ha ha ha ha ha !

Dina Squid , their ally , ran into the cafeteria .

Dina : Girls !

Paulina : Oh , good morning , Dina !

Nicky : What's up today ?

Dina : Guess what , girls ? This years is a very very special years !

The Thea Sisters looked at each other with an air of not knowing .

Colette : And what so special ?

Dina : You don't remember ?! This years is the 600th anniversary of the academy !

Nicky : Oh , right ! How i've forgot it ?!

PauliVio : 600th years ?

Pamela spits her food on Colette .

Pamela : What 600th years ?!

Colette : My new pyjama ! ;-;


	2. A great idea !

Mouseford was in full swing this year . The hour was solemn , since the academy celebrated its 600 years . Not the kind of birthday we celebrate all day . The teachers were racking their brains to organize something special for the occasion . All swarmed with ideas and proposals , and it was the rector Octave to decide in favor of the most appropriate celebrations . One thing was certain ; to celebrate the six centuries of the academy with dignity , only a really special event would be suitable ! The Thea Sisters and Dina were overwhelmed with excitement ; finally , the opportunity to celebrate a great event together !

Nicky : Wow ! Six hundred years !

Dina : I bet the rector will do it very great !

Colette : Ooooohh... I would like so much that he organizes a big ball...

Paulina : If Professor Mousilda Marblemouse gets involved in the preparations , no doubt about it ! She loves to dance !

Violet : I was thinking that a concert would be nice .

Dina : In any case , the teachers stick to it so much that they can foresee a fantastic feast !

Pamela : Hey ! You don't think they'll do a math marathon or a spelling bee , do you ?!

ColPauliNickVioDina : Ha ha ha ha ha !

Paulina : I hope not , Pam ! I'm sure whatever they're planning will be fun !

Nicky crossed her arms .

Nicky : Let's just hope that the Vanilla Girls will not be playing spoilsports as usual...

Pamela , Colette , Paulina , Violet and Dina knew very well what Nicky was talking about . A few weeks ago , Vanilla de Vissen had founded a group which she baptized ; Vanilla Girls . Whenever they got involved in an event , they wanted to do things their own way .

Pamela : I hope so too ! Those bitchs are the real shit ! Worse than milk in the past !

While the students were all waiting for the news , the headmaster who was still hesitant had gathered all the teachers in the room , because now time was running out .

Octavius : Eminent colleague , there is precisely one month left before the official ceremony , and we have to make a decision !

The teachers were thrilled with excitement , everyone was convinced they had the best idea !

Bartholomew : What about my idea ?

Mousilda : No , mine is the best !

The rector taps the table with his paw .

Octavius : I have received various proposals from each of you . They are all valid , but ... something else is needed ! Something more spectacular !

Everyone started to chat feverishly and soon the room buzzed with whisperings and confused murmurs . The rector looked around with dread ; it may not have been a good idea to get everyone together . The professor of letters and creative writing , Margaret Rattcliff , who had stayed behind for the duration of the meeting , suddenly spoke . She adjusted her thin glasses on her elegant muzzle .

Margaret : A theater performance is what we need ! With a famouse masterpiece by Wiliam Shakespeare will involve teachers and students , and the solemnity will not prevent entertainment !

Octavius : A show ! Of course ! We haven't used the amphitheater for a performance for years ! And I am sure that we will be ready for this project !


	3. A awkward spy

Finally convinced , the other teachers nodded . No one could resist the charm of the theater ! Professor Rattcliff's proposal was so successful that everyone immediately began to think about the theater .

Mousilda : It will be a great opportunity for our students ! Those who don't want to go on stage will get behind the scenes ! And-

_**PLINK PLUNK !**_

The professor was interrupted on her streak by the great noise of a piano being mistreated .

Octavius : What is going on ?

Professors Sparkle and Marblemouse rushed to find out . The vacarne came from the next room which served as a shed for musical instruments . The two teachers carefully approached the door and abruptly opened it . The light in the teachers' room projected a beam of light into the room , illuminating the face of Vanilla de Vissen , crouching at the foot of the piano .

Bartholomew : What are you doing here , de Vissen ?

Vanilla stood up immediately , looking embarrassed .

Vanilla : I was , um...you see , i was...practicing the piano !

The two professors exchanged a skeptical look . It was obvious that Vanilla was listening at the doors in the hope of discovering a preview of the headmaster's decision .

Mousilda : I know what you're up , de Vissen and i guess i understand ! I know all of the students are curious to find out what the big celebration will be .

Bartholomew : But eavesdropping is still wrong !

Vanilla : What ?! But i wasn't-

Mousilda : No excuses , de Vissen ! Now get out to your room and don't whisper a word about this to anyone . Not until the headmaster's big announcement !

Bartholomew : And that will not be repeated !

Vanilla : Oh , i promise ! I'm so sorry about that .

Vanilla left the room , sneering with satisfaction , she ran to find the group of her friends who was waiting for her .

Vanilla : You won't believe what i found out !

On the moon , Apotre Luna was reading Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare , eating some little marshmallows .

Luna : Wow...what a tragedy . The books of ancient times are much better than those of our present time !

Apotre Sol appears at the back of her room .

Sol : They are so boring books these days , obviously !

Luna : You ? What are you doing here , Sol ? I thought you were on Earth seeking the energies of the new victims !

Sol : No , I had not come down to Earth . I preferred to stay in the sun ! I asked my servants from all countries to take care of it for me !

Luna : Right...

Another member of the Solar System Apotre appeared on the balcony . This person has an Asian trait , he wears glasses and he is small .

Luna : Tsk ! And you , Mercury ? What do you want ?

Apotre Mercury , is another member of the organization and he represents the small planet Mercury . He is the messenger of the SSA .

Mercury : The goddess Hera want to see you .

Luna put down her book and got up .

Luna : Good !


	4. Shakespeare's masterpiece

On Earth , all the students gathered at the amphitheater for a session .

Nicky : I can't wait to find out what the celebration will be .

Vanilla passed by them with her friends .

Vanilla : Some of us in the know already know .

Pamela : What do you mean ?

Paulina : Sssh ! The headmaster's about to speak .

The headmaster de Mousus clears his throat in front of the student audience . All were hanging from his lips .

Octavius : Dear students , i am sure you are aware of the importance of this announcement !

A thousand eyes were fixed on the rector who did not stop speaking and while he spoke , the students hope that he does not embark on one of his usual endless speeches . The only student who couldn't stand her long speech anymore was Nicky , who kept moaning and covering her ears .

Nicky : Oh no , it's another one of his long lectures !

Octavius : We must therefore celebrate them with dignity ... Bla bla bla ... after a careful exam of the situation , the commission , chaired by your servants , has come to the conclusion that ... patati et patata ...

Nicky : God please , nooo !

Her friends giggled and the chatter grew all around .

Violet : Sssh ! Silent , he'll hear you .

Octavius : And so, we decided ... patati patachose ... following the informed proposal of Professor Rattcliff ... gnagnagni gnagnagna ... to organize a theatrical performance !

The hubbub immediately stopped ; all the students widened their eyes at the same time , and the rector finally concluded ;

Octavius : And the show will be ; Romeo and Juliet , from the great William Shakespeare !

A burst of crackling applause engulfed the audience .

Octavius : In a few hours , we will post notices of the hearings in the central corridor , which are open to everyone !

The rector let the din of comments invade the amphitheater , then he coughed and coughed to demand silence . But the students could no longer stop .

Octavius : Young people ! Calm down ! Professor Rattcliff will explain how to prepare for the auditions !

Margaret : So , as you certainly know , the tragedy that we will represent is about the great love that tore apart a boy and a girl belonging to enemy families . The scene you will have to study for the auditions is the second of Act II .

No one reacts .

Margaret : It's the scene in which Juliet pronounces her famous reply ; " Romeo , Romeo why are you Romeo ? ''

At that moment , the explosion of student enthusiasm became downright uncontrollable . They were going to prepare one of the most famous scenes in the world . The one , madly romantic , where Romeo declares his love to Juliet , perched on her balcony , in the middle of the shadows of the night . All the students were impatient to start preparing for the auditions . This is why , when the professors declared the session closed , the boys and girls hurtled down the stands of the amphitheater .


	5. Are you fucking kidding us ?

Meanwhile on the SSA side , Apotre Luna was in trouble with the goddess Hera . All the other members of the Solar Systems Apotres were also present . The evil goddess was aware of the problems the Thea Sisters have caused since last year .

Hera : Luna ! I learned from Mercury that you couldn't get rid of those damn Thea Sisters ! Since a year !

Luna : Hum ... it's that ... well ... That's what I tried to do several times !

Hera : So explain to me why you failed !

Luna : During my first meeting with them , when I was about to kill them all , five goddesses came to intervene . And the problem is , the Thea Sisters were protected by these five goddesses !

Hera looked more and more furious .

Hera : Five goddesses you say ?! Do they look alike ?!

Luna : I think so , I did not see the details because all five were very bright .

Apotre Luna thought she was going to be executed , but no .

Hera : Luna , since you have failed several times , you are temporarily out of this mission ! I designate Apotre Sol to take care of the Thea Sisters .

Luna : What ?!

Sol : He he ! Yes , Lady Hera !

Hera : As for your all , keep sending your disciples to Earth and send me energies ! I now leave you to return to your planets .

All the members left and returned to their abode . At Mouseford Academy , a few hours after the announcement of the performance , a word was pinned on the display in the central corridor . But since there was only one , all the students had their heads turned towards this advertisement like sunflowers in search of the sun . With a keen and attentive eye , they read and reread the text , others noted in their note books , for fear of forgetting important information , such as the place or time of the meeting . The Thea Sisters and Dina , too , were anxiously awaiting the big event .

Paulina : Are you all thinking of auditioning ?

Nicky : You bet ! I had already climbed the mountains , slept in the desert , but never played a role in theaters ! Performed Juliet would be a big challenge for me .

Dina : Juliet has a magnificent soul ! I would love to play the role !

Colette : I think Juliette is such romantic ! I would love to take on this role and wear a beautiful pink dress !

Paulina : But whoever wins , it will be a magnificent spectacle . And if none of us is chosen , well ... i would be happy for this person .

The girls all agreed . Colette was strangely meditative . Nicky gives her a little poke on the shoulder , which startled his friend .

Nicky : Hey , Coco ! What are you thinking , the air so absorbed ?!

Colette : Sorry ! Hum ... I wonder who they will choose to play Romeo .

Pamela : He he he ! Our Colette is the great romantic ! xD

Violet , who was always a little reserved when it came to love , immediately changed the subject .

Violet : Let's go to the library to borrow at least one copy of the piece !

Nicky , Violet , Colette , Dina , Pamela and Paulina rushed into the large library of the academy , where a very bad surprise awaited them .

ColPauliVioPamDina : WHAAAT ?!

Nicky : What do you mean ?! '' Not available '' ?!

Librarian : I'm sorry , but all of Romeo and Juliet's copies have been borrowed in the past hour .

The Thea Sisters and Dina withdrew , all disappointed , into Nicky and Paulina's room .

Pamela : but it's not possible ! With all the copies of the piece that were in the library , all of a sudden there is not one left by snapping the fingers ! Like that !

Paulina : Maybe we can find a copy online .

Colette : But we will waste time ! It won't arrived in time if we order it online !

Violet : Calm down , girls . There must be a solution . We can ask someone to lend us their copy !

Dina : I already asked the other students , but apparently no one has the book !

Nicky : It's strange ! Everyone is looking for it ! How is it possible ?!

Moments later , the girls heard someone declaim in the hallway .

Violet : That sound like Vanilla .

Dina : I think we should see her to see what she's doing , because I have feeling that nothing is good .

Paulina , Violet , Pamela , Colette , Dina and Nicky rushed out of the room and found themselves facing the Vanilla Girls ; each of them had a copy of the coin in hand .

Nicky : Everything is explained !

Dina : Really ?!

Vanilla : Hi , girls ! How are you ?

Nicky : Go to hell !

Vanilla : Have you ever been to the library by any chance ? Oh , too bad for you ! You couldn't borrow a single copy of the tragedy , right ?

Zoe : That's really bad luck ! He he he !

Pamela : Are you FUCKING kidding us , Vanilla ?! Are you serious ?! With you , all means are good ! You're just-

Pamela was going to beat them , but Violet stopped her by grabbing her by the arm .

Violet : Stop it , Pam ! Let's give up ! It is useless to beat up the others for an examplaire .

Vanilla and her acolytes exchanged satisfied looks (except one of them , Connie , who continued to read) , while the six girls retired to the bedroom , annoyed .


	6. Who would've believe that !

Violet : Rather , let's ask the book directly to Professor Rattcliff .

Pamela : Yes ! Geat idea !

They all nodded and went without delay to the teacher's office . Violet explained the situation to her , without however revealing that all the copies of the play had been borrowed by Vanilla . Professor Rattcliff handed Violet her personal copy of Romeo and Juliet .

Margaret : Don't worry , take my copy !

Thea Sisters and Dina : YAY ! Thank you so much !

Margaret : I made sure to order a book from New-Mouse for each student . They will arrive tomorrow and we will distribute it to all those who could not find it . And above all , prepare well ; only involvement and talent can move you forward !

The Thea Sisters and Dina left the office , amazed . The professor Rattcliff , the most feared teacher at the academy , was kind and helpful !

Pamela : Wow ! Can you believe that ? I always thought she was strictest professor , but she's being super-nice !

Paulina : I thought too ! I've always liked her !

Dina and Nicky started to run like the children .

Nicky : Come on , mate !

Dina : We need to tell everybody the good news !

But the girls were not the only ones to be amazed . On the second floor of Mouseford Academy , the gecko club had been keeping the door closed for hours . The candidates for the role of Romeo debated who among them would be most likely to win . The great favorite was Craig Brightman , that would get the part of Romeo . He was handsome and charming , and he loved being the center of attentio . He seemed made for the role .

Craig : That Romeo was a real tough guy , like me ! I would be perfect for the part !

But his roommate , Shen Morson , who was too shy to speak , disagreed . He knew this tragedy well , he knew that the character was also very tender , sensitive and a sweet dreamer like him . The role would suit him much better than Craig . And the Juliet of his dreams was Pamela . Shen was dreaming .

Shen :《 Ah , i would love to be on stage with her and be able hold her hand...》

But he is awakened from his dreams by Craig who shook him suddenly .

Craig : Hey Shen ! Wake up Shen ! Don't you agree with me ?

Shen : Huh ? What ?

Shen almost dropped the pile of books he was carrying . All the other boys laughed at him .

Shen : O-of course ! Completely agree ! ...But...What were you saying already , Brightman ?

Craig : I was just saying that i should be the official member of the Gecko who tries out for Romeo , sleepyhead !

Shen saw the image of Pamela on the balcony dissipate like a mirage in the middle of the desert .

? : You're not the only one with a chance , Brightman .

The one who spoke was Vic de Vissen , Vanilla's twin brother . All this time , he was in his corner without saying a word ... until now . Vic always had a mysterious air and enjoyed a certain respect in the club , even if no one found him particularly friendly . He no much spoke , but nothing seemed to escape him . His magnetic personality met that of the other boys , puzzled .

Vic : I am a candidat .

Craig : You ? Tsk ! Who else could play Romeo ? Not Shen , that's for sure !

Vexed , Shen lowered his head .

Craig : And I thought you didn't like competitions !

Vic : It turns out that this is not a competition , but a play , and one of the most beautiful that has ever been written !

Craig : Ha ! I don't believe you even if you read it !

Vic : I can prove it to you if you don't believe me .

And so , to everyone's surprise , Vic began to declaim from memory , and by putting a lot of feeling into it , Shen recognized that it was the scene , where Romeo had declared his flame to Juliet ... he was really good ! When he was finished , he left the room without saying anything . The other boys remain speechless . Craig shrugged .

Craig : He was all right , this guy .

Shen smiles admiring Vic's talent .

Shen : Now , that is the perfect Romeo !

Craig : Shut up , Shen .


	7. Finally the big day

When the morning of the auditions came , the sun was shining . The hearts of the students palpitated with excitement . They had spent the last few days rehearsing their roles , and now all of them felt euphoric and impatient . By lunchtime , a noisy crowd of candidate actors had gathered in the corridor leading to the amphitheater .

Nicky : Wow ! Everyone wants to be either Romeo or Juliet .

Colette : Oh la la...I'm so nervous , mouselings !

Pamela : Go , say it loud and clear , dude ! It's theater fever !

But Colette had misunderstood .

Colette : HEEY ! I'M SO NERVOOOUUS !

A student : Shut up ! Nobody care !

Colette : ...O_O

Pamela : Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! xD

At that moment , the Vanilla Girls passed by them .

Dina : ***whisper*** I bet she's surprised to see that everybody has a copy of the play .

Vanilla , who had discovered to her dismay the books that each student held on his paw , ruminated furiously in her corner . The doors of the amphitheater opened at 3 p.m . The jury , responsible for evaluating each performance , sat near the platform . It consisted of Professors Rattcliff , Marblemouse and Sparkle . Sitting in the center , the headmaster Octavius observed the scene . On the table near him was a large vase . The candidates entered and sat down , each patiently waiting for his turn . Silence descended on a room tense with waiting .

Octavius : Dearest students of Mouseford Academy , i now declare the auditions for the performance of Romeo and Juliet officially open !

All the young people applauded .

Octavius : If you wish to audition , write your name and surname on a piece of paper and place it in here ! We will pull out the names from the vase one at time , that will determine the order of auditions and who goes first !

Pamela :** *whisper*** This seems more like a lotery than an audition .

The mouselets giggled , putting their paws in front of their mouths so as not to be heard .

Violet : But , this is a very honest method . After all , whoever goes first will have an advantage . After hearing the same lines recited again and again , the judges will get tired by the end .

Nicky : Yes , but someone will still have to go last !

Dina : Right , but if it is good , it will remain so even if it is the last .

Colette :** *gasp*** , oh no ! What if i'm last ? That would be terrible !

Paulina : Don't worry . After all , if you're the best , the judges will notice . Even if you do go last .

Colette : Right ! I just need a little confidence , that's all .

Nicky : Oh no...

Colette : What , Nicky ?

Nicky : I forget my pen in our class .

Paulina : Oh no , me too .

Colette : Mine too .

Pamela : Mine too .

Violet : Hum...mouselings ? Are you stupid ? We still have our Magical pencil , we can use it for transform and write .

PauliNickPamCol : Oh ! Right !

Dina : I have my own pen...

The Thea Sisters and Dina wrote their names and surnames on a piece of paper . When they were done , they walked over to the big vase and put their bill in it . All the other students also wrote their names and surnames on a piece of paper .

Octavius : One piece of paper per candidate ! Anyone discovered putting their name in more than once will be disqualified !

But some did not follow the rule . Hearing this , Vanilla discreetly writes on other tickets . Alicia came over .

Alicia : What are you doing ?

Vanilla : Sssh ! Do you want them to find out ?

Alicia : But the headmaster said you can't put in your name more than once .

Vanilla : Shut-the-fuck up !

Zoe and Connie came over .

Zoe : What's going on ?

Vanilla : Don't you get it ? We can use this to our advantage .

Alicia : No , i don't get it .

Vanilla : God damned , Fontaine...! I'm not writing our names on the paper . I'm writing down the names of the Thea Sisters ! So they'll be disqualified !

Alicia : Genius !

Zoe : That is some impressive sabotage .

Vanilla : Exactly , then , they will pass for cheaters .

The Vanilla Girls were thus busy writing as many counterfeit tickets as possible .

Vanilla : Now none of the Thea Sisters will get to play Juliet . In fact , none of them will get any part .

When their task was finished , the Vanilla Girls slipped all the tickets into the mud without being seen .


	8. A very bad surprise

While their cronies finished writing their tickets , the Thea Sisters and Dina decided to go and get some fresh air in the garden of the academy . Nicky stretches and begins to do a little stretching .

Nicky : I'm getting stiff from sitting around waiting !

Paulina : Good idea ! Let's take a walk .

Colette : Yeah , i need to shake off some nervous energy .

Violet : I'm going to stay in my bedroom and go over my lines again .

Colette : But , Vi , you've repeated your lines a milion times and you're amazing !

Her friend smiles shyly .

Violet : Thanks...

Her friends smiled ; indeed , while they rehearsed together , Violet had proved to be the most talented of all . She was expressive and sensitive !

Pamela : I'll stay with you and give you a paw , Vi .

Dina : Me too .

Colette , Nicky and Paulina all headed for the garden , while the other three continued to revise in Violet's room . At one point Nicky noticed someone leaning against a column of the cloister ; it was Vic , and he's alone .

Nicky : Let's go say hi .

As they progressed step by step , they find that he was talking to himself , but listening very carefully .

Paulina : He's reciting lines , for Romeo's part .

Colette : Interesting...I thought for sure that Brightman would be the only member of the Gecko trying out .

Nicky : Craig Brightman ?

Colette : Well , Brightman he is the most outgoing . ***pointing Vic*** And him just here , he is usually likes to stay in the shadow . In boys side , de Vissen and Brightman are popular .

Paulina : Yeah but...it is said that he also rejects all those who wanted to be friends with him , it's not easy to try to befriend a guy like de Vissen . And despite being anti-social , Brightman rivals him ... without knowing why ...

Nicky : Oh...

Colette : ***pervert face*** Or maybe...he he he !...Do you think there will be a yaoi story between these two in this academy ? Who would have imagined seeing them both so close . 0W0

PauliNick : Hum...

Just then , Violet , Pamela and Dina ran to join them . All breathless .

Pamela : Hey !

DinaVio : The list is up ! Come on !

Paulina , Colette and Nicky followed their friends inside . But , what the girls didn't know , Vic actually had trouble concentrating . And then ... even if he looks healthy , but ... for a few days , he had headaches , and other symptoms , he feels that his heart and his legs were heavy as if he had heavy stones . Also , he had a strange feeling towards the Thea Sisters and Dina . On the roof of the academy , Apotre Sol was there , he was secretly listening to everyone's discussions . Like the sun always shining , an idea lights up in the rodent's head , and then he leaves Earth by teleporting . At the academy , a wave of curious heads was already waving in front of the billboard . Pamela , Colette , Violet , Paulina , Nicky and Dina waited in turn , but when they were finally able to browse the list , they discovered that Dina's name was among the others ... but the names of the Thea Sisters were not there not . They read it and reread it again , incredulous .

Nicky : How is that possible ? Not a single one of us five is on here !

The girls looked at each other , distraught . Professor Rattcliff approached them .

Margaret : Come with me . I'm afraid there is a problem .

The Thea Sisters were more and more perplexed . Dina gestured for them to follow her , probably because something bad had happened . Paulina , Violet , Nicky , Colette and Pamela followed the professor . They went up to the first floor of the academy and stopped before the door of the headmaster's office . A few minutes later , the headmaster looked them over from head to toe , looking annoyed .

Octavius : I am very disappointed in you students ! When we counted up all the names , we discovered that your names appeared many times ! The rules about this were very clear !

Nicky , Colette and Paulina shuddered . With an impulsive gesture , Pamela reacts first .

Pamela : That can't be true ! We didn't do it !

Paulina : That not impossible...

Colette : We followed the rules !

Margaret : I believe you . You have never misbehaved since you have been at the academy , and i don't think you would start now .

Octavius : We have gathered all of the papers with your names on them . Let's see if we can figure out what happened .

With great wisdom as usual , Violet was the only one who was very calm and imperturbable . She carefully examined the tickets . After a few seconds , she notices something important . She knew very well the scriptures of her friends .

Violet : One of these names is in our handwriting , but the rest aren't . These extra names were added by someone else .

The headmaster compared the pieces of paper...

Octavius : You are right .

Margaret : Someone must have played a terrible prank on you . We'll conduct an investigation . Until then , i'll put your names at the bottom of the list .

Thea Sisters : Thank you !

But one thing was certain ; this story of this dirty trick smelled ... like a vanilla ! When they left the office , Nicky and Paulina turned to Violet and Pamela .

Nicky : Hey ! Pam . Hey ! Vi...I have a question...what is yaoi ?

While Nicky and Paulina have no idea what Colette was talking about earlier , Violet and Pamela knew very well what yaoi is . But they don't know how to explain it to them .

PamVio : Hum...O_O

Pamela give her friend her iphone .

Pamela : You know what ? Just check on google .

And when they did , Paulina and Nicky were shocked . Especially Paulina who is Catholic .

PauliNick : WTF ! Colette ! You're disgusting !

Colette : He he he !


	9. The theater fever

In space , Apotre Sol found Apotre Mercury on his planet .

Sol : Mercury !

Mercury was quietly eating the instant noodles .

Mercury : What Sol ? What do you want ?

Sol : I know you're good at copy handwriting , I want you to write a little message to one of the Thea Sisters .

Mercury : Okay...? And whose handwriting should I use ?

Sol : The one who will play the role of Romeo , there will be a Romeo and Juliet show at Mouseford for the celebration of his 600 years and the Thea Sisters will participate . Soon , they will be at auditions .

Mercury : Sure ! But first , i have to wait who will get part Juliette and Romeo .

Sol : Okay ! And me , i go to Earth . I need the Daimons !

Apotre Sol left the planet Mercury and went to Earth to obtain Sacred Stones . Apotre Mercury also left his planet and he too goes to Earth . The little SSA arrived in Mouseford , someone had left the windows open and it was through this window that Mercury entered without anyone seeing him . He entered the amphitheater at this empty moment , he installed a tiny microphone on the ceiling of the room . Immediately after , he left the academy with his speed , out by the same window and he returned to his planet . Later , finally , came the time for the auditions . The first candidates were waiting in single file in front of the amphitheater . Holding their text with a trembling leg , they nervously revised their lines . The Thea Sisters arrived last , they join Dina passing by Craig who was chatting with her .

Dina : Girls !

Craig : What are you doing here ? I thought you were off the list .

Violet : That was a mistake . The others papers are fake .

Nicky : So the headmaster and Professor Rattcliff had added us , at the bottom .

Dina : Really ? Maybe someone else did write these papers .

Craig shrugged .

Craig : It doesn't matter anyway .

Suddenly the door opened and the hum of voices died away . But not everyone knew there was a small microphone on the ceiling . From the planet Mercury , Apotre Mercury puts on the big headphones in his ears and began to listen to the teachers and the candidates .

Mercury : Perfect ! It work...now let's go .

Octavius : Auditions can begin ! We will hear first the candidates for the roles of Romeo and Juliette , then the others . I need the first five rodents on the list to please line up by the stage .

At Mouseford , the auditions continued for hours , at a very fast pace . The candidates gave the best of themselves to express their enthusiasm and talent . The boys tried to play Romeo in the fairest way , while the girls went above and beyond to be the most fascinating of Juliets . But in the eyes of the teachers , a little something was missing . Indeed , to play well , enthusiasm was not enough , it also required a particular sensitivity and talent . Craig , example , had displayed great energy ... too much . When he declared his desperate love to Juliet , he had thrown himself to the ground , punching his fists on the stage floor . As for Shen , he would have made an excellent Romeo if the emotion had not made him forget half of his text . Alicia was bubbly ... but noisy . Connie and Zoe , they played with little expression . All of them were trying to do their best , but without much result .

Mousilda : Well...there are still a few students to see ... and the ones we've seen so far will be great for interpreting other characters in the story.

The rest of the jury nodded , knowing that without a really talented Romeo and Juliet , the show wouldn't look the same . On Mercury , Apotre Mercury always listened to everyone .

Mercury : How i will say to Sol if no one the Thea Sisters get part...-_-


	10. A dream audition

Margaret : Next up...Vanilla de Vissen !

To impress the teachers , she decided to wear a long blue dress . Dressed like this , she was very elegant , but would she have any talent for that ? In the meantime , she especially felt very nervous . Her ticket was out among the last and she had spent the afternoon railing .

Vanilla : 《 Why are they wasting time listening to these others actors ? I am the Juliet they're looking for ! I was born for the stage . This is the moment i've been waiting for ! 》

She was on stage , and ...

Zoe : Come on , Vanilla ! Show them you're the best !

Alicia : That's right ! Do your best ! It doesn't matter if you get the part or not !

Vanilla and the other friends glared at her .

Alicia : What did i say that was so wrong ?

Zoe : It does matter if she gets the part . She has to get the part !

Vanilla recovered and she started to play , everyone gaped . She was really good . She conveyed a lot of emotion , while remaining spontaneous .

Mousilda : Now , that's a Juliet .

Even Mrs. Rattcliff , usually very distant , let out a tear of emotion .

Margaret : Just lovely...

Octavius : Well then , we have found our Juliet !

Vanilla was leaving to change .

Bartholomew : To be fair , we should hear from all the students before we decide .

And indeed , among the girls , the Thea Sisters were still missing . They too had attended Vanilla's performance , and even at the thought of having to compete with her , they felt even more moved and worried .

Colette : There's no way any of us will beat her .

Violet was nervous ... and above all determined. She looked her in the eyes.

Violet : We'll see about that .

They then hugged themselves tight to give themselves courage , and prepared for their auditions . Colette , Nicky , Pamela and Violet walked before the jury in exactly this order .

Margaret : Colette Mirabeau ! You're next .

Colette stepped onto the stage with a serious and concentrated air .

Pamela : Come on , Colette ! You can do it !

Dina : Yeah ! You can do it !

Each interpreted Juliet in its own way , according to her personnality and her way of expressing her feelings . But Colette , her Juliet was too sentimental . At one point , as she was reciting verses of love , she did a pirouette and sighed , wringing her legs . Nicky's interpretation was of a completely different kind ; she embodied an energetic and sparkling Juliet , not really sentimental but full lively . As for Pamela , she forgot a good part of her text and improvised , proposing to Romeo ... to bring her around the world , to the dismay of Professor Rattcliff , who coughed in disapproval . When Paulina's turn came , the jury was no longer very fresh , but she managed to capture her attention by articulating her replies in a breath . Perhaps it was the effect of his shyness , in any case everyone listened and there was such silence that one could have heard a fly fly. Finally it was to Violet . Once on stage , she freed herself from her nervousness . When pronouncing her first verses , she closed her eyes and tried to imagine the balcony from which Juliet was addressing Romeo , the branches of the trees , the cool evening breeze ... and , while she was picturing herself all this , she attacked her triad almost without realizing it , transporting all her audience to an enchanted place . At the end of her hearing , everyone applauded fervently ; Violet had also shown great talent . Now it was necessary to decide who to assign the role of Juliet to ; Vanilla or Violet ?


	11. An unexpected Romeo

Octavius : Vanilla de Vissen was wonderful , but so was Violet Yang .

Margaret : Yes , they're both perfect for the part .

The teachers were completely undecided and did not know which one to choose . A few moments later , the headmaster spoke and asked the two mouselets to approach the jury office .

Octavius : de Vissen , Yang , we are not ready yet to make any final decisions . We would like to see each of you again here tomorrow at one o'clock for a second audition . After that , we will decide who will play the role of Juliet .

Violet and Vanilla nodded , a little taken aback . For them , the tests were not yet finished . After Violet's hearing , comments and cries of admiration filled the amphitheater . Among them , probably because of all these noises , Vic's headache seemed to be increasing . When the headmaster put an end to the hubbub.

Octavius : Wait ! We almost forgot , there is one more name on the list ; Vic de Vissen !

Vic went up on stage , while succeeding in trying to forget the headache , he began to interpret his role . And once again , an unreal silence settled among the teachers and students . Not only did Vic remember his text perfectly , he also played with such passion that his comrades began to elbow him . No one , not even Vanilla , had ever seen Vic's eyes shine like that moment . No doubt ; the role of Romeo would be entrusted to Vic ! At the exit of the amphitheater , Craig passed by him .

Craig : Well , it look like i won't be playing Romeo . But everybody hope your sister gets the part of Juliet .

Vanilla approached them . She was very happy with her twin brother .

Vanilla : The show promises to be perfect with you and me in the main roles !

Vic : But it is not yet known who will interpret Juliet . How can you be so sure ?

Vanilla : Because i'm the best , of course !

But Vanilla was not the only one happy . Him too , Apotre Mercury removes his headphones .

Mercury : He he he he ! Excellent !

Apostle Sol arrived home .

Sol : So ?

Mercury turned .

Mercury : The jury has yet to decide whether the role of Juliet will be entrusted to Violet Yang or Vanilla de Vissen daughter of Vissia de Vissen . But , I'm sure that Violet will get part of the role of Juliet .

Sol : And Romeo ?

Mercury : It's Vic de Vissen , Vissia de Vissen's son...Vissia is one of your servants , right ? If i have a good memories .

Sol : Yeah...Vissia de Vissen...I still remember that at the past time , she was young , very poor and homeless ... while she was pregnant , and it was Vanilla and Vic who were there in her womb... Anyway ! Let's go back to the present ! Mercury , it's yours ! Write a fake invitation to Violet , I'm going to set a trap for her

Mercury : Okie dokie !

So Apotre Mercury got to work . He took a pencil , a small sheet of paper and he started to write , while perfectly using Vic's handwriting . Mercury knew very well the way of Vic and everyone else . In the evening , all of Mousord's teachers and students slept . In Violet's bedroom , Violet is sleeping soundly . Apotre Mercury entered her room through the window . He finds her book on the bedside table , he put the letter of the fake invitation in a page of the book . Then he returned to his planet .


	12. Caught in a trap !

The next day , Violet woke up very early . She was a little nervous thinking about the audition she had to have in the afternoon , and wondered if she would manage to transmit the same emotions as the day before . So she decided not to wake her friends , took her copy of Romeo and Juliet and went to the garden to revise her lines . But she was not the only one who got up early . Near the fountain , Vanilla , in a tracksuit , was doing stretching and breathing exercises . Violet approached her .

Violet : So , you're nervous too , right ?

Vanilla : You be kidding me !? Of course not ! Why i am be nervous like you ?

Violet watched her go , she was tempted to answer her in the same tone , but she preferred to act as if nothing had happened and sat on a bench to review . Shortly after , the first students arrived in the garden . Nicky was in a tracksuit , ready for her usual morning jogging .

Nicky : Hey , Violet ! You're up early !

Violet joined her friend .

Violet : I want to get some extra practice in . Because today , you know .

Nicky : Good ! But don't overdo it . You were a natural yesterday . Meet you in Colette and Pamela's room before lunch , okay ?

Violet : Okay ! See you later .

The mouselet returned to her bench , resumed her text and saw a note slip from the pages of her book . She picked it up and read it .

'' - Dear Violet ,

I thought maybe we could rehearse the parts of Romeo and Juliet together . It's hard to concentrate at the school , so maybe we could meet at the observatory . How about 10 ? I hope to see you there .

Bye ,

Vic . ''

She looked at her watch ; 9:30 A.M .

Violet : Why not ?

She had plenty of time to go to the observatory and come back , then have lunch with her friends and show up at the amphitheater for her second try . Violet took her book and set off . From the sun , Apotre Sol watched Violet and everyone who are outside . He was currently with Apotre Mercury .

Sol : He he he ! Idiot !

He turned to his little friend .

Sol : Mercury , go find a victim and invoke a third Daimon .

Mercury : Yes .

Apotre Mercury targeted ... Vanilla de Vissen . At the academy , in her room , Vanilla had just changed . She was also going to join her friends . When suddenly she heard the window of her room suddenly opened . When she turned behind , Apotre Mercury was in front .

Mercury : Hello , Vanilla !

Vanilla : What ?! Who the hell are you ?! And what are you doing there ?!

Mercury : I just want take your Stone Sacred .

A light was projected on the mouselet . Outside the bedroom , her roommate Connie had heard her scream . She knocked on the door .

Connie : Vanilla ? Is everything alright ?

Even after hitting three times , her friend did not answer . Connie entered their room , and she discovered that her friend was gone and the windows were closed . Outside , the astronomical observatory stood on a rocky peak , at the highest point of Whale Island . From there , you could observe the sky and the stars without being bothered by the lights of pollution . The building , of circular shape , was surmounted by a dome , from where pointed a large telescope , always oriented towards the sky . You could get there by car , following the main road , or on foot , taking a narrow path that ran along the Hawk Woods and climbed the peak . Violet chooses to walk there to do some exercise , enjoy the panorama and the fresh morning air . She turned to observe the flight of a hawk hovering in the sky . She hurriedly joined the observatory ; the building was always open to allow students to visit the Firmament Museum , which occupied the first room of the building . The other rooms , which contained the telescope and technical equipment , were closed . Only academy teachers could access it . Violet opened the front door and entered the deserted museum hall .

Violet : Vic ? I'm here !...Anybody here ?

She looked at her watch ; already 10:10 A.M .

Violet : That's strange...he is not here yet . Maybe he's running late .

Sol : No ! I am here before you !

Violet turned around immediately . Apotre Sol was standing in front of the only door in the building .

Sol : Nice to see you in front again , Violet Yang .


	13. A friend in danger !

In Mouseford , Nicky joined her friends in Colette and Pamela's bedroom .

Nicky : Has anyone seen Violet recently ?

Colette : No , we thought she was with you .

Nicky : I haven't seen her since early morning , but we had an appointment here to eat together ... and you know how precise and punctual Violet is .

Colette : Yeah , we know it...-_-

Colette thought back to all the times Violet had yelled at her for her delays .

Pamela : And after lunch , she has to show up for the hearing . It is not normal that she is late .

Paulina : Maybe she's probably still practicing .

Colette took out her cell phone .

Colette : I will text her .

But after waiting several seconds , their friend still did not answer .

Colette : She doesn't answer ... it's not normal .

Dina : So we should-

Dina could not finish her sentence , she is interrupted by the sound of a falling object .

Nicky : What was that ?

Looking at what it was , Violet's photo frame was falling and the glass in the frame was breaking . Dina picked it up . Suddenly she had a bad feeling . She looked at her friends with a serious look .

Dina : I have a strange feeling that something terrible has happening to her !

Nicky : So let's go ! And let's ask the other students if they had seen Violet !

In the corridor , Vic walked towards his room . He was going to rest a little because he did not sleep well at night because of his symptoms which are still there . Even if he had taken medicine , the pain was still not gone . He saw the Thea Sisters and Dina left Colette and Pamela's room . The girls see him .

Colette : de Vissen !

Vic : Hi .

Colette : Hi ! Have you seen Violet ?

Vic : No , sorry .

Paulina : Because we can't find her anywhere ! And the second audition is about the start soon .

Dina : Can you please help us ?

Vic thought for a moment .

Vic : Fine . Maybe we could split up . Mirabeau , Adrianson and Squid , you can look for her in the school . Tangu , Bernaldez et i , we can look outside .

Thea Sisters and Dina : Okay !

The seven students separated in search of Violet . Colette , Dina and Nicky went to the cafeteria to check if their friend is there , but , instead of finding Violet , they only found Zoe , Alicia and Connie . Vanilla's three friends looked worried .

Nicky : Hey , Brown , Fontaine and Adams ! Have you seen Violet ?

Zoe : No . Why are you asking us ?

Colette : We are looking for our friend , but we can't find her !

Connie : So...you look for a friend too ?

Nicky , Colette and Dina looked at each other then they looked at the three girls .

Dina : Why ? What is going on ?

Alicia : We are looking for Vanilla ... we haven't seen her in a while .

Colette : What ?

At that moment , Colette , Nicky and Dina understood that Violet was not the only missing student ... Vanilla too . In the Hawk Wood , Violet ran non-stop , because she was chased by a Daimon who looked like a troll . She tripped over a rock and got up straight away . She hid behind a tree , while the Daimon was looking for it , sniffing all around to spot it by its smell .

Sol : Ha ! I guess you don't have your magical pencil , right ? Without it , you can't transform ! Ha ha ha ha !

Violet : 《 What i gonna do ? Without my magical pencil , i can't transform ! I can't fight too ! And all that , i can't call my friends either ! My pencil and my phone are in my bedroom ! 》

Colette , Nicky and Dina had looked for Violet in every room and every corner of the school , but without finding her . Pamela , Paulina and Vic , for their part , after checking the garden and the playing field , left the academy .

Pamela : No sign of her yet . Where did she go...?

Vic : She must be revising her text somewhere ... but where ?

Paulina : What about...the Kneecap River ! She likes to sit by the water and sketch sometimes !

Pamela : Right ! Let's move !

Vic followed them .

Violet : Eeeeek !

Violet was still chased by the Daimon and at the same time she dodged the golden arrows that Apotre Sol shot at her with his solar bow . And with the sun that he controls , Sol increased the brightness of the sun so that the heat rises , and so that Violet is exhausted by the heat of the sun and make it dehydrate . Not far from there , Pamela , Paulina and Vic had just taken the path , when they stopped . They began to feel high heat .

Pamela : Did you guys feel that ?

Paulina : Yeah ! The heat ! And look at the sun !

Vic hadn't noticed that small pebbles and sand were floating under his paw . Then the pebbles and sand fall to the ground . Vic was surprised .

Vic : 《 What the... 》

But Paulina and Pamela hadn't seen it .

Paulina : Hey , de Vissen , are you alright ?

Vic : I'm okay . Do you think that the sun are not normal ?

Paulina : Yeah , that's strange .

Vic looked at the sun , but turning to the observatory hill , he saw a strange figure floating in the air .

Vic : What is that ?

PamPauli : Huh ?

When the girls also looked in the same direction that Vic saw something , they saw it too . By looking very carefully , they recognize that it was Apotre Sol . They understood that it is he who controls the sun . And , they then thought that Violet was in danger .

PamPauli : Violet !

The girls started running towards the observatory and Vic followed them .


	14. Secret reveal !

On Colette , Nicky and Dina's side at Mouseford .

Colette : It's weird... It's super hot .

Nicky : And the sun is weird too .

The girls went outside , and immediately Dina saw something in the sky near the astronomical observatory .

Dina : Hey ! Look !

NickColette : Huh ?

Her friends were also turning , they saw it too .

Colette : And if it was ...

Nicky : You think Violet is...

Thinking about the sun , they immediately understood that it was Apotre Sol who controlled the sun , and , they think that Violet is currently in the observatory .

NickColette : Oh no !

Dina : Go ahead , girls ! Transform yourself ! I'm going to get some water and I'm going to see if Violet had left her magical pen or not ! I will join you !

NickColette : Okay !

Dina goes back inside . Colette and Nicky were hiding somewhere out of sight of the other students . Once they found a hiding place , at the school garage , the two Thea Sisters took out their magical pen .

Colette : Jolie Colette !

Nicky : Hyper Nicky !

NickColette : Let's go !

The two friends transform together .

Jolie : Chic and romantic like Europe , Jolie Colette !

Hyper : The greenish nature of Oceania , Hyper Nicky !

Hyper and Jolie are then out of the garage and they go to the observatory without waiting . For her part , Dina , with a few bottles of cold water in her arms , enters Violet's room . She saw that her friend's magical pen was there .

Dina : No way ! Didn't she bring her pen ?

Dina took Violet's pen and put it in her pocket and she ran out . The girl arrived in her room , puts the bottles and the magical pen on her bed . She took her bag and put the bottles and the pen in there . Dina rummaged through her drawer next to her bed for something .

Dina : Where is this ? Where is this ? Aha !

She found her brooch , which allowed her to transform .

Dina : Flying Heavenly Power !

Dina metamorphosed into Skyla Tyr .

Skyla : I am a guardian angel and the messenger who blows the celestial trumpet in the sky , Skyla Tyr !

Skyla takes her bag , opens her bedroom window , she goes out and then closes the window . The way is clear , the loop at the bottom of the mouselet's back changes into the wings of an angel . Skyla Tyr flew towards the observatory . In the forest , because of the heat and that she had run around a lot , Violet collapsed . She's starting to feel dehydrated and she really needs water . Apotre Sol stepped on Violet's back to keep her from getting up .

Sol : You can't escape me , Violet . I am the sun , I am the one who illuminates and warms the Earth , and ...

He aimed at her with his golden bow .

Sol : No matter where you hide , I can always see and hear you !

Paulina : Vi !

Finally , Pamela , Paulina and Vic arrived . The Daimon blocks them the way .

Violet : Pam...Paulina...

Sol : There's another Thea Sisters...

Pamela : Sol ! You better stay away of our friend !

Vic : You know him ?

The two friends had almost forgotten that Vic is always with them , they look at each other , seeming to wonder if they will have to trust him and transform themselves in front of him .

Pamela : Paulina...

Paulina : Okay...

Paulina and Pamela rummage in their pocket and take out their magical pen . If they really want to save Violet , they have no choice but to reveal their secret to Vic . Pamela turned to Vic .

Pamela : Listen , Vic , if you tell everybody else our secret , i swear , i will broke your neck !

Pamela turned to Paulina .

Pamela : Dynamic Pamela !

Paulina : Glitter Paulina !

PamPauli : Let's go !

Paulina transform into Glitter and Pamela into Dynamic . Vic was speechless and surprised .

Dynamic : The force of Africa , Dynamic Pamela !

Glitter : The wealth of America , Glitter Paulina !

Vic : What...?

Jolie/Hyper : Wait a minute !

Jolie and Hyper arrive at the place .

Jolie : Chic and romantic like Europe , Jolie Colette ! Of course , i'm the Europe !

Hyper : The greenish nature of Oceania , Hyper Nicky ! I am the Oceania !

In the sky , Skyla also arrives and she lands gently on the ground .

Skyla : And me , i am a guardian angel and the messenger who blows the celestial trumpet in the sky , Skyla Tyr !

Dynamic and Glitter smile .

Glitter : Hyper ! Jolie ! Skyla !

Dynamic : Finally ! You are there !

Vic : Adrianson ? Mirabeau ? Squid ?

Jolie : Hello ! ^^

Hyper : Please , don't tell everyone...^^


	15. The battle

Dynamic : Come on , Sol ! What you waiting for !? Come one ! We all ready ! You are just two againts five !

Apotre Sol made fun of them .

Sol : You think i invoke only one Daimon ?

Sol snapped his finger , two other Daimons appear behind the first Daimon . On the left , the Daimon looks like an opposum . While on the right , looks like a fox with nine tails . He really had to think of everything .

Sol : Mercury !

Apotre Mercury appears behind him , he brings Vanilla inanimate with him .

Girls : Vanilla !

Vic : Vanilla !

Sol : Take care them .

Mercury : Fine...! -_-

Jolie : de Vissen , go away !

Vic : And my sister ?

Jolie : Don't worry , we will save her .

Vic walked away and hid behind a fairly close tree .

Mercury : Attack them , Daimons !

The three Daimons rushed towards the girls .

Jolie : Let's go , mouselings !

Glitter and Skyla take care of the Daimon opposum . Hyper and Jolie face the Fox Daimon . While Dynamic faces only the Daimon troll .

Glitter : Sparkling Thunder !

Skyla : Heaven Miracle Power !

Skyla and Glitter succeed in destroying one , Glitter grabbed the Stone Sacred , a Rock Crystal .

Glitter : Skyla , keep the Stone Sacred in your bag !

Skyla : Okay .

As for Jolie and Hyper . The nine-tailed fox Daimon was very cunning , he dodged Jolie's attack and he found behind her .

Hyper : Jolie ! Look out !

Jolie turned immediately , the monster rushes towards her . Jolie did the same , but instead of punching him , she kicked him head on . Which was a very bad idea to her .

Girls and SSA : OOoooooohhhh !

Jolie and the Daimon were both headache and dizzy .

Jolie : Oooooww ! Maman ! *

Violet : You idiot...-_-

The monster takes control , having just destroyed the Daimon troll , she immediately take the Stone Sacred which is a white Howlite and rushes to its aid . She pushed him away with a big heel kick . The Fox Daimon is thrown up to a few meters from the battle . As Hyper chases the Fox Daimon , Dynamic helps Jolie get up .

Dynamic : Are you okay , Jolie ? You such crazy to do that ! XD

Jolie : Yes...

Skyla and Glitter were fighting against Apotre Mercury , but they had a lot of trouble beating him because he was too fast .

Skyla : He is soo fast !

Glitter : Sparkling Thunder !

Glitter launched her main attack . But smarter than the girls , Mercury made appear his weapon , a caduceus . And with it , he blocks the mouselet's attack by twirling his caduceus .

Glitter : He can block our attack !?

Mercury sets off and the girls prepare . He confronts Glitter first , Glitter had difficulties . Skyla confronted him in turn . Dynamic and Jolie understood that the situation was getting complicated , they also started off and divided . Jolie faces Mercury , and Dynamic against Sol .

Jolie : Pink Lumière** !

Jolie produced her second attack , but with his caduceus , Apotre Mercury returned the Holy Light to her and Jolie was temporarily blind . Glitter beat him again . Now that Apotre Sol has moved away from Violet and Vanilla , Skyla takes advantage of looking for them .

Skyla : Violet !

Violet : Skyla...

Skyla : God...You must be very thirsty...Here...

Skyla gave her friend a bottle of water , Violet drank it right away . Her ally also gave her back her magical pen .

Skyla : You forgot this .

Violet : Thanks !

Now feeling better , Violet stands up .

Violet : Harmonia Violet ! Let's go !

Violet transforms into Harmonia and join her in the battle . Skyla looked for Vanilla inanimate , she carried her on her back and she placed her near Vic .

Vic : She will be okay ?

Skyla : I'm not sure , but i'm sure that the SSA did take off her Stone Sacred . Stay here with your sister !

Vic : Wait !

Skyla joined her friends in the middle of a fight .

Vic : What is these all stories...?

Dynamic : Beat Force Shoot !

Apotre Sol dodged her attack , he launched his attack in turn.

Sol : Gold Sun Arrow !

Dynamic dodges the arrow . The fight between Apotre Mercury against Glitter Paulina , Jolie Colette and Skyla Tyr was not yet over , but the tiredness was accumulating . Again , Mercury dodges Skyla's punch and he disappears .

Skyla : Where he go !?

Turning from behind , the smallest SSA reappeared behind her . Jolie and Glitter were rushing towards the enemy .

Jolie/Glitter : Skyla !

They were trying to hit Mercury , but when Mercury disappeared again at the same time the angel turned around . Skyla saw her friends accidentally hitting each other . Harmonia would fight Mercury , but like the others , she found it hard to hit him . Suddenly , Apotre Mercury received a cross-leg kick and a hip kick and the young rodent was thrown . It was Hyper who had returned .

Harmonia : Hyper !

The tiredness increased more and more and the heat of the sun was more and more unbearable , Jolie , Glitter , Dynamic , Hyper and Skyla began to be exhausted . Alone , Harmonia was active .

Harmonia : Hyper , where is the fox Daimon .

Hyper : I lose him !

Harmonia : What do you mean you lose him ?!

Dynamic : Skyla...water please...

The nine-tailed fox Daimon had returned , biting Skyla's bag and shaking it brutally like a doll until she fell to the ground . He gave it to his masters .

Sol : So you are all thirsty , but none of yours will not get the water .

Despite the tiredness , the six mouselings rushed to the enemies to retrieve the bag , but Mercury and the Fox Daimon faced them all . The girls cannot avoid two or three attacks at the same time and they fall to the ground . With its solar arc , Apotre Sol shoots a large arrow towards the sky , the large arrow divides into several small arrows and they pin on the mouselings' clothes . The Thea Sisters and Skyla could not move , even if Dynamic tries to remove one of the arrows , but on contact with one of these small arrows , they are hot .

Sol : Now don't move .

Vic was still there , faced with that , he didn't know what to do .

Jolie : 《 What are you still doing here ?! Go away ! 》

Harmonia : 《 Run away with your sister ! 》

Sol : Let's just finish them , Mercury .

* Mom in French .

** Lumière is a another French word mean Light .


	16. The awakening of a guardiant

Apotre Sol and Apotre Mercury were about to kill them all . Suddenly...

Vic : STOP !

Suddenly , there was a sandstorm and small rocks . The two SSA and the mouselings can no longer see anything , they all have to close their eyes .

Mercury : What ?!

Jolie : The sand !

Hyper : Where it come from !?

Indeed , the sand and the rocks came from Vic . The rodent's eyes light up and a small luminous ball has come out of his chest . Vic took the little ball and something happened to him . On the SSA and mouselings side , the storm has stopped and everyone can finally open their eyes . Skyla Tyr and the Thea Sisters couldn't believe their eyes when they saw Vic .

Girls : de Vissen !?

Vic had transformed .

Mercury : Another one again !?

Sol : Who are you !?

Norden : I am the guardian of the North and the element earth , Cardinal Norden .

Skyla : The guardian of the North and earth...?

Jolie : Yay ! A new ally !

Dynamic : Oh no , not him...-_-

Sol : Attack him , Daimon !

The nine-tailed fox Daimon is heading towards Norden , and the mice are getting ready . He fights the demonic monster and while Jolie , Hyper and Harmonia try to remove the arrows . But Apotre Sol does not allow them , he was about to shoot them with other golden arrows .

Sol : Don't think about it !

Cardinal Norden saw that he was going to shoot the them . He repels the Daimon and rushes towards the enemies .

Norden : Mouselings ! Close yours eyes and your mouth !

The Thea Sisters and Skyla did what Norden had told them .

Norden : Sand Hurricane !

Norden used his main attack , a sandstorm occurred and the enemies were blinded . Coming from nowhere , Norden hits them both . Apotre Sol and Apotre Mercury were thrown out of the storm . The sand putrified the little spiers of Sol and the Thea Sisters and Skyla Tyr could finally free themselves and get up .

Jolie : Now enough to play ! Let's go Thea Sisters !

Dynamic/Harmonia/Hyper/Glitter : Okay !

The Thea Sisters combined the power of their Stones Sacred .

Thea Sisters : Beautiful Continental Burst !

The Thea Sisters touch the Fox Daimon , the monster disappears like a dust and the Stone Sacred was now purified . Mercury and Sol got up , Mercury saw a drop of blood and it was that of his comrade Sol . He is injuring his right leg , a long , sharp branch had crossed Sol's right leg . Mercury helps him balance and Apotre Sol gets angry with Norden and the girls .

Sol : We'll see you next time !

The two SSA members leave Earth by teleporting . Skyla retrieved her bag . The Stone Sacred is a Ruby . Cardinal Norden delicately takes the Ruby .

Norden : It belong to Vanilla .

He advances towards the body of his twin sister , he gives her the Stone Sacred of Vanilla . Skyla put her paw on his shoulder .

Skyla : I'll take her back to the academy. Oh ! I almost forgot !

Skyla gave the Thea Sisters the two Stone Sacred that Glitter had entrusted to her .

Skyla : See you later , guys !

Skyla carries Vanilla on her back , the loop at the bottom of the back changes into angel wings and she flew away towards Mouseford . Jolie Colette advances towards him .

Jolie : Norden , since you have superpowers like us , we wanted you to join us . What do you think ?

She held out her paw to him . But the mice's response was a ...

Norden : Sorry , but i refuse .

Dynamic/Hyper/Harmonia/Glitter : Whaat !?

Jolie : No !? Why !?

Norden : As long as the other elements are not yet born , I prefer to act alone .

Dynamic : Oh yeah !? If you refuse to join us , do you intend to join on the enemy's side ?!

Cardinal Norden resumes his civilian appearance .

Vic : We'll see...

The Thea Sisters watch him go , they fear that Vic will join another camp .

Glitter : Do you think he will join the SSA...?


	17. All's well that ends well a bit

Hyper : Forget it . Harmonia , the important thing is that we could have saved you for-

Harmonia : The hearing ! I would never be there in time!

Dynamic : Yes , you will get there in time !

`Dynamic had a crazy idea , she takes Harmonia .

Harmonia : Huh !? What are you doing , Dynamic !? Drop me on the ground !

Dynamic : Do not move ! I'm catapulting you straight to the academy ! Get ready !

Harmonia : W-wait ! Wait ! No !** *catapulting*** AAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhh...O|||o

Dynamic launched her friend like a missile straight towards the school . Seen from afar , the other Thea Sisters can see Harmonia's flight and break one of Mouseford's windows . Jolie , Hyper and Glitter were shocked with their eyes and mouth wide open and Dynamic was reassuring .

Dynamic : She is OK ! ;-)

During her side , Harmonia projecting like a rocket by Dynamic , she resumed her normal appearance , smashed one of the windows while crossing in the academy and land on the floor of Mouseford .

Violet : Ow...***angry*** Pamela...i will kill you for that...

The only witness was Dina who was passing in this corridor .

Dina : Oh my God , Violet ! Are you okay !? It was Pamela who threw you from the observatory !?

Violet : Yes...

Precisely , she landed in front of the door of the amphitheater and Violet got up immediately .

Dina : Now try to concentrate and just think about playing ! You are a amazing Juliet ! You can do it !

Violet , very moved , entered the amphitheater as the teachers were preparing to entrust the role to Vanilla (now awake) , the only one to have presented herself . However , Vanilla had lost the memory of her meeting with Apotre Mercury and her reply , she had lost more of her memories from the last few days that she played very badly . Violet , on the other hand , interpreted her role even better than the first time . In the end , the teachers no longer had any doubts ; the role of Juliette returned to Violet !

The following weeks were spent preparing the set and making the stage costumes for all the actors including Colette and Dina . Nicky and Paulina participated in painting the decorations with other students . Pamela and other students took care of the lighting . Others took care of the musical accompaniment . Finally , all the boys and girls of the academy contributed to the success of the show . Even the Vanilla Girls got involved . They were responsible for preparing programs with a brief summary of the history of Romeo and Juliet for spectators who did not know . Obviously , it wasn't the participation Vanilla had dreamed of , but she got to work anyway . Finally came the evening of the performance . The amphitheater was full of spectators . Violet looked around with her friends , Colette , Pamela , Nicky , Paulina and Dina were seated in the front row , ready to make her a triumph . Her friends gave her a thousand signs of encouragement and Pamela hissed and yelled to encourage Violet .

Pamela : Way to go , Vi ! You're the best !

Professor Rattcliff , who was nearby , frowned and gave her a stern look .

Margaret : Sssh ! Be quiet !

Barely a few minutes later , the lights went out and the show finally started . The actors were doing very well . A spectator (probably Craig) , who was struggling to contain his emotion , suddenly released a joke ... but , in the audience , no one noticed . When Vic and Violet appeared , the atmosphere on stage became magical . They all felt like they had before them the real Romeo and Juliet who loved each other and tried by all means to stay together , even if it was possible . In the end , the jubilant audience thundered with applause , but the Thea Sisters and Dina remained calm . Vanilla ends up applauding ; she was jealous of Violet and would have liked to receive these applause for her , but by force of it was to admit that Violet had been really good . And of course , she was happy for her brother . The actors bowed , bowing , all moved ... except Violet and Vic . Violet had noticed a blonde mouselet rushing to the exit , it was not Colette . When the curtains of the stage closed , Vic was at once leaving the stage and going to change while Violet stared at him unhappy . The other Thea Sisters also stared at him because Vic had refused to be their ally . In the hallway , the blonde girl had a breathing problem , she had a tickle at the heart and she gave off a strange scent . And who is this mouselet ? This is what we will discover in the next episode .

\- The end !


End file.
